A Thousand Years
by OnlySecondsAway
Summary: Steve loves Tony, he's never been more sure of anything else in his life. Tony, it turns out, feels the same way. Sequel to A Trophy Father's Trophy Son. Part of my AU, the fluffiest thing I have ever written in my entire life.


**A/N: This is fluff. Pure, sugary sweet fluff. **

* * *

Steve is nervous, and he's not sure why. He's so, so happy, and he's never been more sure about anything in his life. He honestly just can't believe it. He's standing outside the set of heavy oaky doors, rocking on the balls of his feet. He knows these kinds of jitters are normal, and he knows they're the good kind, too.

Tony, too, is feeling the same way, as he waits outside the same set of doors on the opposite side of the room. He's ecstatically happy, and he's not sure he's ever felt this emotional combination before. It's his second anniversary with Steve, and he can't wait to see the man that's changed his life so drastically. His heart is pounding, but he's ready.

When Steve is waiting, he always gets lost in thought. This time, he starts thinking about where he was only a year ago, on his first anniversary with Tony.

_-He wants it to be special, since he's been planning it for weeks. The date isn't a surprise or anything; he just wants things to go in his favor after. He and Tony have just eaten at a Chinese restaurant they both like, and are now taking a walk around the city with some coffee. _

_Steve's been nervous the entire time, since he could feel the small box in his pocket the whole night. He's been waiting for a good moment, when the conversation lulls into a comfortable, content silence. He doesn't want to be cheesy, and he had been hoping for it to be just a natural, romantic moment, so this seems perfect.-_

He's pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the music starting, as the doors in front of him are pulled open.

On the other side of the room Tony is thinking about what was, up until today, the happiest day of his life.

_-He's walking hand in hand with Steve, sipping quietly on his coffee. They've just finished dinner at their favorite Chinese restaurant; Tony didn't want to do the normal cheesy, romantic, Italian anniversary dinner. Plus, they both like Chinese food so much more. Their conversation has trailed off, but it's a comfortable silence, and they're both relaxed and happy. Tony, for the first time, has been thinking about the future. He's felt so happy lately, he's actually started to care about what he's going to do, and who he does it with. When he looks up at Steve, he notices the older man studying him carefully. _

"_What?" He asks, surprised by the interesting expression on his boyfriend's face. "Is there food on my face?" He reaches up to brush at his mouth self-consciously. _

"_Hmm?" Steve snaps out of his thoughts, making Tony chuckle. "Food? No, no," he laughs. "I was just thinking."_

"_Well what about?" Tony teases, knowing how the blonde can get lost in thought._

"_You," he states matter-of-factly, looking straight at Tony now._

"_Me?" Tony asks, realizing he's asking a lot of questions._

"_Of course," Steve replies, grinning. _

_Now Tony feels nervous for some reason.-_

He's pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the music starting, as the doors in front of him are pulled open. He sees Steve across from him, and his smile grows impossibly larger. All of his nerves wash away.

Across the room, Steve sees Tony, standing alone, and he feels as light as the breath that's just escaped him.

As the music continues to play, and reaches the rehearsed time, Steve beings to walk towards Tony, closer with each step, and reaches for his hand as they turn to walk down the aisle. When his hand has firmly clasped Tony's he remembers the exact moment that led him here.

The colors of the flowers and the ribbons are lost in a blur, and the only thing he can see is Tony. His heart is racing in the best way, and just holding Tony's hand has a calming effect on him.

_- "Of course," he says, smirking at Tony. He knows he's teasing him, but it's so much fun. Tony looks nervous, probably for this very reason. "I was thinking about something, plans, if you will. But I need your approval on it."_

_They've stopped walking now, and have paused near a bench in the park they had ventured into. Steve is in love with the quizzical expression on Tony's face. The yellow light from the lamps illuminate his face so perfectly._

"_Okay," the brunette says, encouraging Steve to continue._

"_Well, I've been thinking about the future lately, and where I'm going. But more importantly, who I'll go there with," He pauses to study Tony's reaction. He can see he looks a little worried; for whatever reason Tony always thinks Steve is going to break up with him. But even he can't be that clueless. Steve is going to prove that he'll stay with him forever. He accidentally laughs._

"_I'm a little lost now," Tony admits. _

"_I know, I'm sorry," Steve clears his throat, figuring better now than later. _

"_So. The future," Tony prompts._

"_Yes. The future, our future," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small box. "Tony, I love you. You know that. I've loved you as long as I've known you, which is why I am so sure about this," he gets down on one knee, and he sees Tony's face light up.-_

They've reached the end of the aisle. Every breath, every hour, has come to this moment. They turn to face each other, and the priest begins the ceremony. They do it traditionally, Steve having been raised Catholic.

Then he reaches the best part.

_-"I will never stop loving you, Tony Stark," he pauses for the final time. "__Tony, will you marry me?" he asks hopefully-_

"Steven Rogers, do you take Anthony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I've loved you as long as I've known you; for what feels like a thousand years," Steve says, smiling softly and looking Tony directly in the eyes. "And I will love you for a thousand more," he breathes out calmly. "I do."

"Anthony Stark, do you take Steven Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_-"Yes," he says, shaking from nerves and excitement, and he nods his head quickly.-_

"I've waited my entire life for you, and all along I knew I'd find you," Tony responds, sure that it's the best decision he's ever made. "I've lost so much in my life, and I will never let anything take you away from me," he says seriously. "I do."

* * *

**So there's the wedding! They love each other! I will still probably add more to this story. I will do more flashbacks to their college years, and even do some future stuff. **

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
